sonicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Massagraf
Welkom! Gefeliciteerd met het beginnen van Sonic the Hedgehog Wiki! Het is een splinternieuw project, dus het heeft veel liefde nodig. Hier zijn vijf tips om je wiki geweldig te maken. * Het is nu allemaal voor jou -- heb er plezier in! Zo gauw je wiki op gang komt, zullen veel mensen lezen wat je schrijft. Momenteel kijkt er nog niemand over je schouder, dus het is niet erg om dingen te proberen en fouten te maken. * Maak een boel korte pagina's! Het moeilijkste ding aan schrijven is om naar een blanco pagina te kijken, en niet weten waar te beginnen. Het is veel gemakkelijker als je eerst een paar zinnen opschrijft. Dus neem eens diep adem, en spring -- maak tien erg korte pagina's, direct na elkaar. Zo gauw je eenmaal begonnen bent, kun je langzaam pagina's opbouwen, beetje bij beetje toevoegende. * Link je pagina's aan elkaar! Links helpen jou en je lezers om van een pagina naar de andere te komen, dus waar je het onderwerp van een andere pagina noemt in het onderwerp van een andere pagina, gebruik de "Voeg een Link toe" knop om een link te maken naar die pagina. Je kan ook een hoofdpagina maken om te linken naar de meest belangrijke pagina's op je wiki. Omschrijf waar je wiki over gaat op de hoofdpagina, en voeg links toe die je lezers helpen om hun weg te vinden. * Voeg afbeeldingen toe! Een goed-gekozen artikel kan een blanco wiki pagina tot leven laten komen. Wanneer je een pagina schrijft, gebruik de 'Voeg een Afbeelding toe" knop om een afbeelding van je computer op de pagina te uploaden. * Wanneer je klaar bent -- vertel het aan je vrienden! Zo gauw je een paar pagina's hebt, ze naar elkaar gelinkt hebt, en wat afbeeldingen hebt toegevoegd, ben je klaar om je wiki te laten zien aan de wereld. Je kent waarschijnlijk wel wat mensen kennen die in hetzelfde geïnteresseerd zijn als jij, dus vertel je vrienden om je nieuwe site te bekijken. Dat zijn je eerste lezers, dus ze geven een boel aanmoediging. Als je vastloopt, schrijf ons d.m.v. -- we zijn blij om je te helpen! Veel plezier! -- Angela ---- Hallo, als ik een vraag heb (ik denk vooral over sjablonen en dat soort dingen) zal ik hem hier stellen =) Als een artikel een "stub" is, moet je er dan of voor zetten?? 212.178.154.129 jan 12, 2010 11:36 (UTC) ---- A-woeps! Die vorige met het IP-adres was ik! Smaxgamer jan 12, 2010 11:37 (UTC) ---- Hey, ik wou de agenda nou ook net aan passen! =P Smaxgamer jan 12, 2010 15:56 (UTC) Plaatjes Ik denk dat je het al had gezien, maar ik had een gallery voor Sonic en Silver aangemaakt. Ik ben blij dat er een Nederlandse Sonic Wiki is. Silver the Hedgehogfan, 4 April 2010, 18:24 : Ik had het gezien en ben erg blij met je bijdrage, ik hoop dat er nog meer volgen ;) : Ik hou me vooral bezig met de Archie Comics-artikelen dus iemand die meer verstand heeft van de algemene canon zal wel fijn zijn, misschien zit er dan wel een promotie in. Massagraf apr 4, 2010 16:29 (UTC) Niet alle paginas Sommige paginas zijn nog niet aangemaakt. Zoals: Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sega Superstars Tennis en Sonic Battle. Ik maakte de pagina Super Smash Bros. Brawl al voor je aan. Silver the Hedgehogfan, 5 april 2010, 9:58 Gallery Ik heb al heel veel plaatjes geupload, en zelfs plaatjes die ik zelf nog nooit had gezien. Maar ik had ook gezien dat jij ook wel plaatjes upload, dus misschien kan jij de gallery nog voller maken. En de pagina Sonic Mega Collection is nog niet aan gemaakt. Je mag ook gerust voor andere karakters (zoals: Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Eggman en Rouge). Ik wil nu bezig voor Shadow. Silver the Hedgehogfan, 7 April 2010, 19:39 : Is goed, als ik er de tijd voor heb begin ik. Massagraf apr 7, 2010 17:44 (UTC) Aardige personages Zijn Silver en Shadow wel aardig tegen idereen? Ik heb de info over Shadow gelezen, maar waarom kijkt hij eigenlijk altijd boos. Ik heb hem op een paar plaatjes blij zien kijken. Zijn Espio, Jet, Omega en Vector wel aardig tegen idereen? En Eggman kan misschien wreed zijn, maar hoe kan hij aardig tegen je doen? Van Sonic weet ik het al, en van Mighty heb ik het hier gelezen. : Shadow is geen vrolijk en gevoelig type. Hij heeft zover ik weet nog nooit gehuild en nauwelijks gelachen, hoewel hij dit laatste in de strips iets vaker doet. Van Silver, Jet en Omega weet ik het niet. Espio is een stil type maar volgens mij over het algemeen wel aardig. Vector is minder vredelievend en maakt snel ruzie. Eggman gaf in Sonic X toe dat het te ver ging om gevangenen pijn te doen, hoewel zijn SatAM-versie absoluut geen gevoelens heeft. Mighty gaf in de strips toe dat hij wilt dat iedereen goed met elkaar om gaat en maakt ook snel vrienden. Massagraf apr 7, 2010 18:29 (UTC) Ik zou het wel zielig vinden als Shadow huilt, als hij echt bestond, zou ik hem dan gaan helpen. Ik vind het niet leuk dat Shadow vaak boos kijkt, maar op dit plaatje kijkt hij wel blij. thumb| Maar doet Shadow nou graag slechte dingen, of goede dingen. Maar is Silver wel een type waar je goed mee op kan schieten? Bijvoorbeeld, als iemand huilt, helpt hij hem dan? Maar als je Shadow wil helpen, hoe reageert hij dan? En hoe is dat bij Eggman? : De speler bepaald vooral zelf of Shadow goede of slechte beslissingen maakt. Hij zit een beetje tussen goed en slecht in. Als je hem hulp aanbiedt slaat hij dat waarschijnlijk niet af. Hij heeft wel één of twee keer gelachen, maar daar laat hij het bij. Van Silver weet ik niet echt veel, maar volgens mij is hij wel een aardig type. Als iemand huilt zal hij hem of haar waarschijnlijk wel helpen. : Eggman doet het liefst alles zelf of laat zijn robots dat doen. Aardig is hij in ieder geval niet. Massagraf apr 8, 2010 16:40 (UTC) Is Vector wel een aardig type? En Omega dan, is hij wel aardig tegen idereen die niet zijn vijand is? En Metal Sonic, is hij wel aardig? Hij kijkt wel vaak boos. Shadow kijkt ook vaak boos, is hij dan echt boos of is dat gewoon stoer doen? Eggman is kwaadaardig, dus hij zal ook wel niet aardig zijn. Maar hij is niet echt een boos type (vind ik), hoe oud is hij eigenlijk. Ik verwacht hem 60 of 61 jaar oud. Silver the Hedgehogfan, 8 April 2010, 20:23 : Vector: Wel aardig maar snel kwaad : Omega: Weet ik niet : Metal Sonic: Helemaal niet aardig : Shadow: Niet aardig maar ook niet onaardig : Eggman: Niet aardig, en rond de 50 jaar oud denk ik. : Is er een speciale reden waarom je dit moet weten trouwens? Massagraf apr 8, 2010 18:32 (UTC) De reden is dat ik wil weten hoe mijn favoriete personages eigenlijk zijn. Ik denk dat Omega wel een aardige robot is. Hij staat op de 4e plaats van favorite Sonic-karakters. Maar is Omega wel behulpzaam. En Jet dan, is hij wel aardig. Wat doen Metal Sonic en Dokter Eggman als je met hen praat? Terug praten, of rare dingen. Ik ben blij dat ik weet dat Silver en Espio aardig zijn. Silver is mijn eerste favoriet (kan je horen aan mijn gebruikersnaam) en Espio mijn tweede. Eggman's leeftjd blijkt in de games te verschillen. In Sonic X, Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Spelen en Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelen lijkt hij precies zo oud te zijn zoals wij denken. Maar de Dr. Eggman (die ik vet eng vind) uit Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) lijkt tussen de 30 en de 40 te zijn. Als iemand huilt, wat doen Eggman, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Omega, Jet en Vector dan? Metal Sonic lijkt aardiger dan Eggman, maar is dat wel zo. Silver the Hedgehogfan 9 April 2010, 8:26 : Als iemand huilt: : Eggman: Boeit hem niet : Shadow: Vraagt wat er aan de hand is : Metal Sonic: Boeit hem niet : Omega: Vraagt wat er aan de hand is : Jet: Weet ik niet : Vector: Vraagt wat er aan de hand is : Ik weet niet of Jet aardig is, in ieder geval niet tegen Sonic. Omega is volgens mij wel behulpzaam zolang de hulp hem ook goed uitkomt. Het ligt eraan wat je tegen Eggman en Metal Sonic zegt hoe ze reageren. Waarschijnlijk praten ze gewoon terug, ik zie niet in waarom ze iets raars zouden doen. Metal Sonic en Eggman zijn allebei onaardig, maar volgens mij Metal Sonic het meest, aangezien hij geen gevoelens heeft. Zijn Knuckles en Rouge wel aardig? Metal Sonic is in Sonic Rivals en Sonic Rivals een speelbaar karakter, maar is hij dan wel aardig? Wat doen Espio, Knuckles, Rouge, Wave, Marine en Eggman Nega als iemand huilt? Zijn Wave en Eggman Nega wel aardig? Als iemand huilt, vraagt Jet dan wat er precies aan de hand is. Ik weet wel dat Sonic aardig en eerlijk is. Is Marine wel aardig? ze lijkt gauw aandgebrand te worden had ik gezien in Sonic Rush Adventure. Als je iets aan Shadow, Eggman of Metal Sonic vraagt, geven ze dan wel een normaal antwoord? Ik heb hier ook gelezen dat Marine vervelend kan zijn, doet ze dat dan tegen iedereen? (Ik hoop het niet) Silver the Hedgehogfan, 9 April 2010, 19:13 : Aardigheidsfactor: : Knuckles: Wel aardig maar vergist mensen snel voor vijanden : Rouge: Niet echt aardig : Wave: Weet ik niet : Eggman Nega: Niet aardig : Marine: Wel aardig, alleen irritant : Doen als iemand huilt: : Espio: Helpen : Knuckles: Helpen : Rouge: Negeren : Wave: Weet ik niet : Marine: Helpen : Eggman Nega: Niets : Vragen: : Volgens mij geeft iedereen een gewoon antwoord als iemand een vraag stelt, ik weet niet wat ze anders zouden doen... Gaat Rouge niet vragen wat er aan de hand is als imand huilt? Is Charmy Bee wel aardig? Hoe gedraagt Rouge zich dan, je zegt dat ze niet echt aardig is? En zijn E-103 Delta, E-105 Zeta, E-102 Gamma, E-101 Beta, E-123 Omega, Captain Whisker en Metal Knuckles wel aardig? En is Chao ook aardig?, ze zijn wel schattig. Waarom praat Eggman Nega anders dan Dokter Eggman? En hoe oud is Eggman Nega? En is Storm wel aardig? Hoe oud is E-123 Omega? Ik verwacht hem een beetje nieuw en een beetje oud. : Rouge is een narcist en denkt vooral aan zichzelf. Charmy is aardig en alle robots die je opnoemt niet aangezien ze voor Eggman werken en geen persoonlijkheid hebben. Alleen Gamma en Omega zijn aardige robots. Chao zijn aardig. Eggman praat anders dan Nega omdat Nega uit een andere dimensie komt. Nega is ongeveer 60 jaar. Storm weet ik niet, E-123 Omega is erg nieuw. Massagraf apr 10, 2010 13:19 (UTC) Zijn Blaze, Bark, Erazor Djinn en Bean aardig? Wat doen E-102 Gamma, E-100 Alpha, E-101 Beta, E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon, E-105 Zeta, Metal Knuckles, Erazor Djinn, Blaze, Charmy Bee, Bean, Bark, Chao, Mephiles en Storm als iemand huilt? Hoe oud zijn Metal Sonic & Metal Knuckles? De pagina Sega Superstars is nog niet aangemaakt. Silver the Hedgehogfan, 10 April 2010, 15:49 : Beetje laat maar ik had het nogal druk. : Aardigheidsfactor: : Blaze: Ja : Bark: In de games onbekend, in de strips niet aardig : Erazor Djinn: Niet aardig : Bean: In de games onbekend, in de strips niet aardig : Als iemand huilt: : Alle robots behalve Gamma hebben geen gevoelens dus doen niets : Erazor Djinn: doet niets : Blaze: Helpt : Charmy: Helpt : Bean & Bark: Doen niets : Chao: Kunnen niet echt helpen, het zijn chao. Maar ze zullen wel troosten ofzo. : Mephiles: Niets : Storm: Niets : Metal Sonic & Metal Knuckles hebben geen leeftijd, ze zijn robots. Net als Sonic verouderen ze niet in de games. Massagraf apr 14, 2010 15:33 (UTC) Als je aan Silver, Espio, Jet, E-123 Omega, Vector, Dokter Eggman, Metal Sonic, Wave, Mighty, Charmy, Metal Knuckles, E-100 Alpha, E-101 Beta, E-102 Gamma, E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon, E-105 Zeta, Shadow, Rouge, Erazor Djinn, Blaze, Tails Doll, Marine, Knuckles, Chao, Eggman Nega, Sonic, Bean en Bark vraagt of ze je vriend willen zijn, antwoorden ze dan ja of nee? En is Tails Doll aardig? Nu heb je me net verteld dat Metal Sonic en Metal Knuckles geen leeftijd hebben, maar zijn ze dan oud of nieuw? En zijn de E-Series oud of nieuw? Silver the Hedgehogfan, 15 April 2010, 16:36 : Personages die ja zeggen: Mighty, Charmy, Blaze, Marine,, Sonic, : Personages die nee zeggen: Dokter Eggman, Eggman Nega, Shadow, Rouge : Personages die niets zeggen omdat ze robots zijn en niet weten wat vriendschap is: E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon, E-105 Zeta, Erazor Djinn, Metal Sonic, Tails Doll, Metal Knuckles, E-100 Alpha, E-101 Beta, : Chao kunnen niet praten. : Ik weet het niet zeker van: E-123 Omega, E-102 Gamma, Wave, Silver, Espio, Vector, Jet, Knuckles, Bean en Bark scourge the hedgehog ik had een vraagje of ik iets verkeerds had gedaan op de pagina want je heb hem meteen verandert heb je ook deviantart zullen we vrienden als je dat wil worden mijn naam is 4sonicfan : Ik ben de tabel nu aan het verbeteren, was een beetje slordig. : Mijn account op dA is http://massagraf.deviantart.com/ oke dankje voor de verbetering ik ben hier nieuw in : echt leuk dat er nu ook een sonic pagina in het nederlands is : en bedankt voor je account :) 3D plaatjes Ik heb gezien dat jij de fanart website deviantart bezoekt. Kan je misschien 3D contept arts voor Captain Whisker en Johnny willen maken? Als je ze gemaakt hebt, upload ze dan. Silver the Hedgehogfan, 8 April 2010, 19:41 : Ik kan geen 3D personages maken, zo goed ben ik niet. Bovendien heb ik liever alleen officiële artwork. 2D artwork is niet zo'n probleem. Massagraf apr 8, 2010 17:43 (UTC) Kan je dan wel plaatjes in 2D maken precies zoals dit?: Bestand:Knuckles_16.png Als je dat kan, kan je die dan maken voor Erazor Djinn, Silver, Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles en Tails Doll? Kijk wanneer je dit gelezen hebt bij Aardige personages. Nu weer. Silver the Hedgehogfan 8 April 2010, 20:16 Beveiliging Als ik jou was zou ik de belangrijkste pagina's beveiligen (Hoofdpagina, belangrijkste pagina's), dan krijg je daar later geen problemen mee... Kazzymodus apr 11, 2010 09:53 (UTC) Sonic X Ik heb een en een halve aflevering gezien van Sonic X. Als je wil dat ik vertel wat er gebreud is in de aflevering, zeg het dan. En kijk ook even bij Aardige Personages, ik vind dat je daar echt hele mooie informatie neer zet. Aan de stem van Wave kan hoor je misschien een lieve stem, maar is Wave wel een aardig personage? Silver the Hedgehogfan, 14 April 2010 14:39